Many communication devices utilizing synchronous and asynchronous style voice and data communication over known wireless communication protocols such as 802.11 WiFi and cellular are available. The most ubiquitous device of all is the smartphone that combines inter-connected (e.g., the public switched telephone system—PSTN) voice telephony and wireless internet access on a handheld device that includes a touchscreen display as the primary user interface. While the smartphone is certainly a powerful and versatile personal communication device, it does not address or solve all communication needs. Many voice and data communication needs do not desire nor require a display to function.
For instance, the Relay® device by Republic Wireless® is a screenless disk-like handheld device that can enable voice communication with other Relay® devices similar to the way walkie-talkies communicate. There are a multitude of use cases for personal and/or enterprise wireless connectivity for which smartphones may not be the most practical or economical solution. Many times, a simpler less complicated and significantly less expensive device is all that is needed, especially in Internet of Things (IoT) applications. In another use case, many parents or employers wish to provide their kids or employees with reliable and robust communication but do not want to provide them with a screen and other wireless connectivity such as Internet access or social media access. Thus, screenless communication devices are a better fit.
Many of these communication devices utilize a wireless Internet Protocol (IP) communication link rather than a circuit switched communication link to exchange voice and data with a communication server. The communication server mediates voice messages and data among various endpoints. The communication device(s) may wirelessly connect to an IP network over one or more wireless IP interfaces and communication links.
The IP communication link may be 802.11 based such as WiFi or may be cellular based utilizing at least one of the many cellular IP air interfaces. There are several cellular IP air interfaces already in existence that use specific frequency ranges that are suitable for use with the embodiments described herein. It should be noted that the term 802.11 encompasses all of the 802.11 versions that currently exist and may be developed. Some cellular IP air interface examples include the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Voice-over Long-Term Evolution (VoLTE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD). Moreover, there are many more wireless IP air interfaces in the planning and/or experimental stages (e.g., 5G, light-wave based, etc.) that use the same and/or different frequencies that would also be suitable for use with the embodiments described herein.
What is needed are techniques for easily and intuitively managing voice and data communication among such communication devices.